


Finally...

by BWNR43



Series: Camelot Agency [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sappiness, engagements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWNR43/pseuds/BWNR43
Summary: Arthur and Merlin finally make it official, and they might end up regretting it after their friends find out.





	Finally...

 

Morgana smirked as she spotted Merlin heading towards Arthur's building.  _Well I guess it's their building now._  The warlock had moved in with Arthur about a week after their memories returned, and the former witch was pretty sure it only took that long because they were busy… reconnecting to use a polite term, for a while after their reconciliation.

Realizing she was the reincarnation of a mythical character probably should have effected Morgana more than it did. After the first week or so she pretty much pushed it to the back of her mind and got on with her life. As co-head of a large company she didn't have time to dwell during the work day and Leon seemed intent on keeping her mind off it during her free time.

The two of them had been on more dates in the last few months than in their entire on-again, off-again relationship. Even as she mentally cringed at the R-word, the dark haired woman couldn't help but smile at the thought of her lover.

 _Ah, he's getting away!_  Shaking off thoughts of her knight, Morgana quickly crossed the street and sped up to catch her friend. No mean feat in the 4 inch heels she was sporting. Leon was working on a security plan for one of their clients until later tonight and so she'd decided it was high time to catch up with her brother's lover.

The two had missed their recently instated weekly coffee date two days ago because one of Morgana's clients had a meltdown at a photo shoot when she received some bad news about a friend, and Morgana was determined to make it happen today.

"Merlin, wait up!" She called, causing her friend to turn. The smile on his face when he saw who the voice belonged too brought out an answering grin of her own. His whistle when he saw he dress got a laugh as she pulled him close for a hug.

"Hot date tonight?"

"Unfortunately, no. This was in honor of a client meeting with Thomas who just signed a five year contract on his crime drama. I thought he deserved a little reward."

"And I'm sure he appreciated it." Grinning wolfishly Merlin linked arms with Morgana and turned down the street toward their favorite coffee place "I'm assuming I'm the second choice for companionship since your fair knight is caught up in meetings today?" His fake-hurt look made her stick out her tongue in a decidedly un-ladylike way.

"Aw don't worry, you're definitely my favorite soon-to-be warlock-in-law."

He snorted, "Cause there's more than one of those in your life, and it's only been three months, I'm not sure the word soon is appropriate."

Morgana caught something in the man's tone of voice and turned sharply to look at her friend, catching his ears turning red in the midst of a blush. He tried to avoid her eyes, but he couldn't escape for long. She saw pleased embarrassment there and honed in.

"Don't pull that 'it's only been three months' crap with me, I know better and that blush tells me my brother may not be as stupid as he looks. He's already managed to move you in, I didn't think he'd take that long to mark his territory more permanently. Arthur's the possessive type after all."

Merlin was saved from an immediate response to her spot-on characterization of his lover by their arrival at the coffee shop. The pair placed their orders and waited for their drinks in a comfortable silence, although Morgana couldn't help but sneak glances at Merlin out of the corner of her eye. The man was shifting nervously and fingering something in his left pocket.

When their drinks came, the woman gave him a few seconds to settle himself before pouncing.

"What's in your pocket? Come on show me!" A charming smile splashed across her face and Merlin sighed, knowing he couldn't keep this from his friend for long he capitulated quickly. He drew out a heavy ring, it was silver with a Celtic pattern etched into the surface.

Morgana squealed before looking around the room and blushing at her girly reaction.

"Please tell me you said yes! How did he ask? If it wasn't good you should totally make him redo it, you deserve a romantic story to tell the grandkids."

Ignoring the twinge of pleasure in his belly at her casual mention of grandkids Merlin laughed and nodded.

"Of course I said yes. I'm only not wearing it because I was on my way back from meeting with my publisher and I wanted to let our friends know first." He slipped the ring on and took a moment to admire the way the polished jewelry fit so perfectly before continuing. "And I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait on the story, Arthur wants us all to get together tonight for the big announcement. So you'd damn well better act surprised and I wouldn't want you to have to listen twice."

His mischievous smile told Morgana that he knew she wasn't going to be happy to wait so she only gave him a little kick under the table. His flinch satisfied her and she agreed to wait, turning the topic to the hot new star The Camelot Agency was wooing, regaling Merlin with tales of how even the most jaded assistants were swooning whenever he came in for talks.

The time passed quickly and Merlin jumped when his phone rang.

A sappy smile when he saw who the caller was let Morgana know her brother was on the other end of the line and she mimed zipping her lips when the warlock shot her a warning glance.

Merlin's side of the conversation let the former witch know Arthur was informing him of the plan for the group tonight and when the lovebirds hung up she already had her phone out to answer Arthur's invitation call.

Screwing with her brother was a favorite past time of hers so she couldn't resist pretending to be desperately busy tonight but Merlin's pleading look caused her to wrap up her teasing and agree to meet at the boy's apartment in an hour. Arthur practically sighed in relief over the phone and she rolled her eyes, wondering who her brother thought he was fooling about the "surprise" announcement tonight. As if they all hadn't seen this coming from a mile away.

Merlin apologized before heading out to help Arthur get ready and Morgana sat in the coffee shop finishing off a second cappuccino and taking notes on wedding plans. The boys were hopeless and would probably try to say they wanted a quiet ceremony but the dark haired woman knew that they shared a secret love of the dramatic, ok Arthur's wasn't so secret, and while they might complain they'd both enjoy a grand wedding of epic proportions.

They were going to get a dream wedding if she had anything to say about it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Finally it was time to head to the dinner and Morgana collected her notes, making a mental note to ask around about the best wedding planner. She might have all the ideas but she had better things to do than spend her time on the phone to florists and caterers, and delegating was one thing the co-CEO excelled at.

Not bothering to knock Morgana used her key to stroll into her friends' apartment calling out, "I hope you're decent!" as her one conciliation to propriety. Seeing wine open in the kitchen she helped herself before sitting at the long table and waiting on her brother.

A slightly disheveled Arthur and Merlin came hurrying out of the bedroom and Morgana heard some muttering about what a bad decision giving her a key had been. She smirked and rose to hug her brother, unable to resist even though she knew it might tip him off.

Arthur relaxed into the hug after an initial moment of surprise and then understanding dawned and he mock-glared at his fiancé.

"Spilled the beans already Merlin? So much for a surprise." Laughter was evident in the blond's voice and he kept one arm around his sister's shoulders as the hug ended.

"She shanghaied me! I couldn't help it, no one can resist her for long." A martyred look flickered on Merlin's face before he dissolved into laughter. Morgana's glare at the term shanghaied was hilarious.

"Oh please, brother dear. As if the surprise was going to last until dinner, as soon as people arrive they are going to get one look at the goofy grins on your guys' faces and know immediately what's going on."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Morgana's prediction proved true as Gwen took less than three seconds to figure it out and squealed just as loudly as her friend had earlier. His wife's reaction cluing him into to what was going on, LJ just snickered and shook his friends' hands as soon as they escaped from Gwen's hugs.

Gwaine walked in on the tail end of LJ's congratulations to Merlin and a whole new round of hugs and hand shakes started. The group then moved towards the dining room at the urging of the newly engaged couple. They'd barely sat down before Merlin bounced out of his seat again to let Leon in. The man took about a minute before he too figured it out and smiling offered sincere congratulations before taking his seat beside Morgana.

Arthur informed the group that Gregory and George wouldn't make it tonight as they both were out of town. He then tried to sit down before the group all clinked their knives on their glasses and demanded a speech.

"I'm not sure what kind of speech to make so why don't I tell you the story of how I asked?"

His suggestions was met by cheers and he wondered briefly if he should hide the second bottle of wine before beginning his tale as his friends ate.

"Well, as you all know Merlin is deeply infatuated with me, after all who could blame him?" His audience responded to his joking with good natured booing and his fiancé kicked him under the table before continuing the story.

"I think I'll tell this one Arthur." Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand before launching into a slightly more realistic version of the engagement.

"Yesterday, Arthur was constantly bugging me by text to remember our date that night so I knew something was up. Subtlety is not my  _fiancé's_  strong point." Those seated around the table grinned at the pride in the warlock's voice when he used the new term.

"He told me to meet him outside the apartment at six and dress fancy. After cursing him a bit for making me where a monkey suit I managed to make myself halfway presentable,"

"Nothing halfway about it, love, you're bloody gorgeous in a tux." Arthur ran his thumb over the ring on his lover's finger as their eyes met. Licking his lips, the former king saw Merlin shift a bit in his seat and smirked at his ability to rile up his fiancé.

"Thank you, and back at ya, although you certainly don't seem to need any help in the self-esteem department." The lover's small smiles to each other made the girls make little noises of approval as their boyfriends rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, I come outside and find no sign of Arthur anywhere until I realize the black limo parked at the curb is for me. Climbing inside, I am greeted by this lovely specimen of humanity and get thoroughly snogged before he refuses to tell me where we are going and I have to cut him off for being a secretive prat.

We finally get to our destination and Arthur's found a private park that looks like the meadow west of the old castle that we always enjoyed. There's a picnic blanket and a basket with our favorite foods and he's being all sweet and serving me so I know he has something up his sleeve.

We finish dessert and he still hasn't said anything so I'm about to strangle him and tell him to get it over with when he pulls the ring out of his pocket and gives me the most romantic proposal speech ever which you don't get to hear 'cause it's private." Merlin tries to glare at the girls but as soon as he shifts attention they start a silent conversation across the table making plans on how to get the warlock to spill.

"So to make a long story short, I said yes, we committed acts of public indecency and no we haven't set a date yet. Discuss." He makes a sweeping motion with his hands to encompass the table and settles back to watch as the girls compare the notes they both have,  _how can they already have notes?,_ on what Arthur and Merlin's wedding should be like.

Leon, LJ and Gwaine stare open mouthed at the girls as they dive into flower arrangements and cake before LJ turns to the newly engaged couple.

"I offer my condolences on the wedding planning, that insanity was almost not worth it." The dark haired man tenses as if waiting for a smack from his wife for that comment but she and Morgana are engrossed in their discussion.

Gwaine helpfully comments that they could elope and as one the two women break from planning to light into him, warning him that if he even mentions the E-word to them again he will regret it. The former knight throws up his hands in surrender and offers to help carry things the day of the wedding to try and win his way back into their good graces.

Merlin absently rubs a thumb across Arthur's palm as he studies Leon, the quietest member at the table. The man has a thoughtful look on his face as he smiles softly in Morgana's direction and Merlin nudges Arthur, jerking his head in Leon's direction. The blond man's eyes widen as he turns back to his lover and raises an eyebrow. Merlin smiles and looks at Morgana, still threatening Gwaine, before turning back to his fiancé and grinning.

Arthur shakes his head even as he appreciates their silent communication. He needs to get through his own wedding before he can process his sister's possible future engagement.

After a few more bottles of wine and several more rounds of congratulations their guests finally make their way into cabs for the ride home and the men are left alone.

Arthur draws Merlin to him, wrapping a hand around his waist and clasping Merlin's hand in his. He sways lightly to unheard music before Merlin's eyes swirl gold and Glenn Miller starts playing from their speakers. Arthur smiles and dips his lover, kissing him deeply when they stand back up. Pulling away the men continue dancing, eyes locked to each other's faces.

Both men are thinking about what they lost and how long it took to get there. Sadness creeps into the music as Merlin remembers how many times he lost the man whose arms were wrapped around him. Arthur hears the change in the music and pulls Merlin closer, his hands cupping the warlock's face gently.

"You have me now, my love. As long as it took to get here, whatever we had to go through separately, we are together now and that's what matters. You are my life, my love and my very soul. I may have had a thousand lives, but the only ones that matter are the ones when you are by my side. I am only half a man without you and knowing that you are willing to walk with me for however long we have left makes me happier than I have ever been."

Merlin's eyes are suspiciously watery at the end of his lover's speech and his answer is to pull the man into a kiss, letting his touch speak the words he is too overwhelmed to say. The dark haired man draws his lover to the bedroom, promises of forever echoed in his slow kisses as they come together. The warlock draws ancient runes of passion and life on his lover's skin as they celebrate their bond, the love that spanned centuries finally allowed its chance after being thwarted for so long.

 


End file.
